Worse
by pale-blue11
Summary: "I'm…" he gasped, face screwed up in immense agony, but pleading for her to understand. "I'm not c-crazy."- one-shot based off of the Fenton Menace. Rated T for safety. I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.


** AN:**

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**This one-shot it based off of ****_The Fenton_ _Menace_ (the episode with Youngblood as a cowboy), ****I hope you like it!**

Jack's already dangerous driving became even more hazardous. He swerved all over the road to avoid the destructive ectoblasts that rained down on the RV like extra-large hailstones.

"Jazz!" Maddie yelled. "Put up the ghost shield! Now!"

The road convulsed as it was hit by the green energy. Jack jerked on the steering wheel, cursing as the vehicle almost veered off the steep cliff to their right. Small pebbles trickled down, clattering against the jagged stone surface.

"No!" Jazz shouted back to her mother. "You guys all promised to keep this weekend ghost-free." She glared up at the ghost boy above them. He seemed to be battling nothing, causing untold damage. "You _all _did."

"But, Jasmine," Jack began. "The RV can't-"

"No."

"But-"

"No," Jazz replied stubbornly. "You promised."

Maddie looked as if she was about to say something, but her words were cut off by a bright flash of colour. The windshield shattered, spraying small shards of glass throughout the RV. Jazz, her face covered in bleeding scratches, was thrown forward. The seatbelt restricted her breathing as it cut into her stomach and chest, but mercifully prevented her from landing on the road.

"Mum," she coughed. "Dad. Are y-you alright?"

"Needed the ghost shield," Jazz heard Maddie mutter. A wave of guilt pummelled her. Now they would have to go back home.

Jack also stirred, raising his head from the glass-covered dash. Crimson lines ran down his large face, minuscule pieces of glass embedded in his skin. They glittered as he moved.

He groaned. "Is everyone okay?"

No one got the chance to reply as something large and black tumbled through the air in front of them. Phantom let out an enraged yell.

"Look what you did!" he exclaimed gesturing wildly. Jazz looked at where he was shouting, but there was nothing there. Suddenly, a red blast hit Phantom's chest. It threw him back, towards the RV. He landed awkwardly half-in and half-out of the broken windscreen, a long shard of glass protruding from the centre of his insignia. Ectoplasm, stained with a dull brown colour, bubbled around the injury.

Jazz's hands flew to her mouth, her eyes wide and unblinking as she watched her ghostly brother writhe in pain. Everything was silent, save for Phantom's laborious gasps. He swivelled his head around, body convulsing, to stare at his older sister.

"I'm…" he gasped, face screwed up in immense agony, but pleading for her to understand. "I'm not c-crazy."

Jack shook his head disbelievingly, his mouth agape in shock, like a child who got his Christmas present early.

"Get Danny," he ordered excitedly, unable to tear his gaze away from the boy in front of him. "He'll want to see this- we caught the ghost kid!"

Jazz's jaw moved up and down as she struggled to find words. Maddie shifted her position to look at her daughter.

"Jazz?" A recorded moaning sounded from behind the toilet door. Everyone, including Phantom, glanced at it. "Is he _still_ in there?"

"No," the red-head choked, her throat tight with tears. She let out a loud sob. "_Danny_!"

"Honey, what's wrong?" Maddie asked.

"_Danny_!" Jazz struggled against her seatbelt, tearing at the release button. She flew into a frenzy, flailing around wildly, her clawed hands reaching out towards her brother.

He coughed weakly, still staring at Jazz. As he smiled, strands of Phantom's white hair turned a dark grey. Blue streaks swirled through his glowing eyes, merging together like water and oil. The ectoplasm leaking slowly from the wound in his chest darkened into a deep crimson, flowing with more urgency. But his glow never left.

Jack and Maddie's faces registered shock, then understanding dawned.

"Danny," they both whispered, all excitement gone.

The ghost boy closed his eyes and grunted in discomfort. His hands explored the foreign object in his chest, then they fell away and he groaned. "I'm sorry. I'm s-so, so sor-rry."

Jazz stopped moving, her breath coming out in jagged gasps and face wet with tears.

Danny didn't open his eyes again. His body tensed and slippery hands grappled on either side of him, attempting to pull himself up. He again dropped back, wincing as the blade of glass shifted inside of him. Then, his eyes opened wide in horror, staring at a patch of empty sky above his head.

"_You_," he snarled. Unconsciously, Jazz reached for Bearbert, cradling the soft toy gently. Her unblinking gaze took in the aggression in Danny's posture, the hatred in his expression. "This is _your_ fault."

A quiet noise, like the sound of a young child's giggle, reached Jazz's ears. But, as she searched the cloudless skies, she saw nothing.

Danny's face was growing paler by the second, the glow surrounding him increasing in its intensity.

"What did you do?" He growled again to the unseen entity, multi-coloured eyes flashing with rage. His expression was blurred almost to the point of being undetectable against his aura, but Jazz knew that there was something worse to come. She always knew.

"Danny-" she called, her voice croaky and throat raw with emotions, but her words were cut off.

"_RUN!"_ her brother screamed, and he appeared to explode, thick ribbons of white-hot energy radiating off of him.

The light hurt her eyes. Again, Jazz tugged at her seatbelt, but the heat seemed to have fused it shut. Sobbing, she slumped back into her seat and turned her face away from the front of the car. Her parents were already dead, she knew that. They had been too close to Danny when he... when he…

Bearbert's messy hair was burning, the ends sizzling and turning black. His eyes were losing their glossy sheen and running down his furry cheeks like tears. Tenderly, Jazz brushed the hair out of his face. Now, he would be able to see when Death finally came to collect them.

Danny was little more than a silhouette within the light, and he was fading fast. There was a soothing humming in Jazz's ear, a treasured memory from her past- before things got so complicated.

She knew Danny was watching, and that she needed to stay strong, but Jazz couldn't stay awake for any longer. Her brother's eyes closed at the same time as hers, both siblings sinking into the oblivion together.

If things can get worse, they will.

**AN:**

**Sooo... what did you think?**

**Please tell me and I WILL get back to you!... eventually...**

**Thank you for reading :) and have a nice day!**

**pale-blue11**


End file.
